


Who would have thought?

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Weddings, dorks getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a passing glance, then grew into a tentative interest.<br/>What happened after that led Kageyama to sink to his knee in the middle of a park, drawing out the tiny box from his coat pocket.</p><p>"Hey, Shouyou?" </p><p>"Hmm? What is it Tobio?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the bad title I was in a rush because I realized I didn't actually have a title
> 
> For participant 69 of the Kagehina exchange  
> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> -Lady Aru<3

\---

Kageyama wasn’t sure how they got to this point.

He wasn’t sure he even cared, a soft smile quirking his lips as he ran a hand over the pale fabric draped over his body

A knock on the door and a soft “It’s time Kageyama-kun.” Turned the small quirk into an outright grin. Checking his appearance in the mirror once more, he opened the door.

“You look wonderful, Kageyama-kun.”

\--

He had first spotted one in a boutique’s window and pushed it to the back of his mind, intent on catching the orange haired ball of energy he was chasing down the street.

The second time he saw one, it was on an advertisement on the side of another bus as he, Hinata and some of their old teammates got together to go see a volleyball match. He turned to watch it go, staring after it long after they passed it. A box of pocky beaned him in the back of his head and he turned around to growl at a snickering Hinata sitting up a few seats with Tanaka. A Tsukishima-less Yamaguchi sitting in between them with Ennoshita looked somewhere between wanting to scold them and laugh along.

The third time came when he and Hinata were out shopping and they passed the boutique again. He had paused, not sure why as he stared at the display in the window before feeling Hinata tug on his sleeve, pulling him along and chattering about what they should get.

The fourth time was in a convenience store. Kageyama had been rifling through the latest sports magazines as Hinata got the snacks for their movie-night date when the magazine caught his attention. Looking around, he picked it up and flipped it open to a random page. He spent a few awe struck moments looking over it before Hinata prodded him in the shoulder. Kageyama dropped both magazines to round on Hinata, forgetting about them as he went to pay.  

The fifth came from a short, tentative search online. He hadn’t gotten far down the page of images before Hinata gave three short knocks before he barged into Kageyama’s room. Kageyama quickly closed out the tab he had been viewing, spinning around to hear as Hinata excitedly recounted the phone call he had gotten from his mother about how Natsu was going to be participating in a gymnastics tournament soon. 

He didn't get another chance to search deeper into this tiny, new found interest of his. Work and practice occupied his time, but one afternoon when he had time to himself, Kageyama found his way into a second hand store, blushing slightly as he stopped in front of the wedding section. The store was empty except for him and the clerks. Hesitating slightly, Kageyama gingerly touched his fingers the skirt of one of the wedding dresses hanging up on a rack.

“Excuse me sir, are you looking for something?” A soft voice interrupted his trance and Kageyama jumped in surprise, face flushing as he realized it was a store assistant. She didn’t seem to notice his startled jump, merely tilting her head slightly and blinking slowly.

“I-uh, well, uhm…” He averted his eyes, not knowing what to say. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, wondering how fast he could get out of the store without seeming suspicious.

She pushed up the nose piece of her thin glasses and smiled almost knowingly. He got even more nervous, shuffling from foot to foot, preparing to dash but pausing as she spoke again.

“Would you like to try one on sir?”

He froze in place, blush deepening as he nodded. Glancing at the options, he pointed to one on the end. She hummed lightly, grey eyes brightening as she carefully removed it from the rod, draping the mass of fabric over her arms.

“Please follow me.”

Kageyama followed quietly, keeping his eyes on the backs of her brown shoes as she led him back to the changing rooms. Stepping in to hang his choice on a hook, she turned to meet Kageyama eye to eye.

“Will you need any assistance in trying it on sir?”

He nodded, cheeks still red as he murmured a soft “Please and thank you.”

“I will be waiting outside then, please let me know when you need assistance.” Bowing slightly, she stepped out and drew the curtain across the doorway. Kageyama took a deep breath, steadying his nerves.

First he had to undress, that he knew. His pale blue sweater went onto the small bench first, pale yellow and white striped t-shirt following after in a heap. He hesitated before unbuckling his jeans and sliding them to the floor, stepping out of his sneakers and kicking them under the bench. Standing in the cubicle in just his boxers and socks Kageyama stared at the object of his fascination.

“Sir, do you require assistance?” The assistant’s voice caught him and he jumped again.

“Ah, how do I…put it on?” Kageyama prided his voice on not stuttering too badly.

“First you must remove it from the hanger, then step into it. If you do not mind I will enter to assist with that process.”

Face flushing again, Kageyama nodded before realizing the assistant couldn’t see his response. Embarrassed, he leaned against the wall before mumbling a soft

“Please…”

The assistant ducked inside, eyes half lidded and trained to the floor as she removed the garment from the hanger and knelt before him, the fabric pooling on the floor.

“If you will step inside?” He hesitantly did and she began to draw it up to his chest. She hummed delightedly for some reason Kageyama did not know. The material was softer on his skin than he expected and he couldn’t help to run his hands down the fabric.

“If you will please hold the front up?” he did so and she circled around to the back. Kageyama could feel the top pulling closer to his skin from where it was slightly gaped before. The assistant’s hands drew a piece of fabric to clasp it around his neck before she stepped around him, smiling brighter than before.

“This gown looks spectacular on you, sir.”

She stepped closer to the wall as he turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. The bodice was tight, it hugged his torso snugly, but not constricting. His fingertips brushed at the lace and crystal that surrounded his neck in a close fitting choker, trailing down onto the see-through panel over the top part of his chest.

The bodice of the gown was straight cut across the top and formed two points that would have reached his knees on either side of his hips. It was covered in crystals of various sizes and shapes that made intricate patterns curling along the edges of the panels and down the front. He ran his hands over the side panels, following with his fingertips the two roses with their stems intertwined and leaves fanning as if they were wings, painstakingly rendered in crystal gems and beadwork.

The skirts billowed out to either side, the length just brushing the floor in the front and trailing behind him slightly. Carefully taking it in his hands, he raised it slightly and discovered that there seemed to be two layers, a delicate layer of finely woven, ivory white lace that he held. It was decorated with tiny clusters of flowers, shaped into stars and accented with crystals along the petals. Radiating curls stretched out the top and bottom and on either side, connecting cluster to cluster with a ‘chain’ of tiny crystals. Lifting it higher, Kageyama noted the additional lacework and dotting of crystals along the edge of the lace layer assisted in holding down a layer of fluffy, delicate material that fanned out behind him in the space of the dressing room. The whole gown felt like clouds as it brushed his bare legs as he stepped forwards and backwards, twisting one way, then another, lifting the skirt and letting it down, listening to the gentle swishing of the fabric.

Turning, Kageyama looked over his shoulder to the mirror to see the lacing that the assistant had done up. He was surprised to see no huge gaps in the ribbon that had been tied in a bow at the small of his back. Despite the muscles gained from hours on the volleyball court, his body doesn’t seem odd inside the gown.

The assistant makes a small noise and he looked to her questioningly. She smiled back at him, slipping past and ducking out the curtain.

“I’ll be right back, just wait a moment there please!”

Blinking owlishly, Kageyama waited. He took a few hesitant steps in the meantime, hearing the soft swishing of the fabric as he turned in several circles. The assistant ducked back in, holding several gauzy materials in her arms.

“I knew we had some veils somewhere, if you will please sit down…” She gestured with her head towards the bench, hooking it with one of her feet to tug it away from the wall a little. Kageyama gingerly sat down, hearing the fabric whisper and shift as he settled down.

The assistant laid a few of the veils next to him, hanging one up on the hook with the gown’s hanger. She knelt before him, gently smoothing the dress out and arranging the skirts to be in order. Rising, she looked him over before choosing one of the veils.

“I brought a variety, would you like to try a long veil or a shorter one first?”

He looked to her in slight confusion and shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, I guess.”

She hummed and slid behind him, setting one of the veils down and draping the other over his hair. From her pocket she drew a plain white headband, gently setting it in place. Kageyama remained still as she pulled the front of the veil over the headband so it was out of his eyes.

“Usually they’re pinned on, but I’ll use a headband to make it quicker. What do you think?”

The veil was short, just barely brushing against his shoulders. Other than the simple white trim, it was plain. He shook his head and the assistant switched it for another.

“This one will be long enough trail along the floor behind you, for reference.” She commented, setting the headband on top to secure it in place. He shook his head as she held up one edge for him to see the detailing. The lace trim was too broad for his liking. The next brought a shake of his head, and the next, and the next. The one after that was mostly plain but for a simple pattern of flowers running along the hem and Kageyama considered it before shaking his head as well. The second to give him pause had scalloped edges and was dotted with small crystals over the entirety of it before it too was rejected. The next one was rejected, and Kageyama sighed.

“None of them seem…right.”

The assistant made a disappointed sound, pursing her lips in thought. An idea seemed to strike her, and she spoke slowly, as if not sure about it.

“I have one more we can try, please wait a moment.”

She ducked out once more, taking the rejected veils and humming softly. Kageyama closed his eyes, trying to envision the veil he sought. He knew he didn’t want it covering his face, and the medium length veils that reached his waist felt the most comfortable of all the types. The shoulder and elbow lengths were too short and he didn’t want it dragging along behind him. He didn’t want anything with thick intricate lacework along the trim but at the same time he didn’t want just a plain trim.

Kageyama lightly traced a cluster of flowers on the skirt, thinking about the pattern along the hem, how it was just the right length of trim. A nice simple design, 

‘There can’t possibly be one like that though, or else she probably would have brought it out the first time because of it matching…’ he thought, smoothing the creases in the skirt that formed with his fidgeting.

As he waited, Kageyama wondered if Hinata was worried about him. The redhead had gone the night before to spend a rare weekend together with Kuroo-san and Kenma-san at their apartment. That was the only reason he had gotten up the nerve to go out today. Granted he hadn’t expected this, but still. Rising from the bench, Kageyama looked over himself in the mirror again and flushed pink. What would Hinata think, seeing him in the gown? Would he laugh, be repulsed?

Maybe this was a bad idea. Kageyama reached behind his back, preparing to undo the lacings when the assistant returned with a joyous cry. Startled, he sat down hard as the assistant ducked inside, her brown curls thrown into a messy bun on the top of her head and secured with a bright orange scarf.

“I knew it was back there somewhere, but I wasn’t sure at first.”

She carried a white box with her, a gilded rose on the cover along with curling script he caught a glimpse of before she shimmied behind him. The assistant paused for a moment, he watched her chew at her under lip before speaking again.

“If you would close your eyes, I would like to make it a surprise. I really think I have the right one this time.”

Kageyama shrugged and closed his eyes. He heard the rustling of tissue paper and the slid of the cardboard lid of the box to the floor. A whisper of fabric made his ears twitch, and the slight clinking of metal on metal had them twitching again.

Fabric brushed his shoulders with the lightest of touches, tickling his exposed back. He felt more than heard the assistant move around to be in front of him. A headband was carefully slid into his hair. Kageyama flinched slightly as fingertips brushed a tiny chain behind each of his ears. A soft apology and the hands retreated, smoothing out the fabric and drawing two pieces forward to cover his shoulders. 

"I think it is complete, however this mirror does you no justice, so would you follow me please?" 

He felt her hand touch his and he nodded, rising from the bench. She led him out of the changing cubicle and around a corner. The wood beneath his feet was warm. 

"You may open your eyes now."

His eyes opened and his mouth dropped open as he saw his reflection in the large mirror that reached almost to the ceiling.

"How..."

He slowly turned to the side. The veil spilled over his shoulders and down his back, curving at his waist, lace trim at the hem seeming one with the main body. The headband sparkled against his dark hair, thin silver and crystal forming a delicate network of tiny flowers and feathers. The light caught small sparkles by his ears and he reached up to finger the crystals on a fine silver chain. 

"It's...how..." Kageyama tried to form the words to express the feeling in his chest. It reminded him of how his heart had beat the tiny bit faster when Hinata declared they would go to the top of the world together. He touched a hand to his chest and swore he could feel it beating like it had as he declared to Hinata that as long as he was there, they would be invincible.

"I..." Words wouldn’t come. The assistant smiled knowingly behind those black wire rimmed glasses.

"You are absolutely stunning. I just know whomever sees you in this will be positively floored."

Kageyama nodded one hand over his mouth too afraid to open his mouth and risk crying as he thought of Hinata's stunned expression, watching him walk up to him in the gown.

"I want him to see me in this." Kageyama managed to say behind his hand "I want him to see me and..." A trickle of tears rolled down his cheek and the assistant offered up a small package of tissues which he too gratefully.

"In that case, allow me to recommend you to a brilliant wedding planner."

He nodded and gave her a small smile, running a hand down the front of the dress again, feeling the gentle bumps of gems against his palm. 

\--

Akaashi Keiji was just as surprised as Kageyama was when he called the number for the wedding planner the assistant-who introduced herself as Yuu Haruka, had given him. Obviously the first step was to propose, and from there Akaashi's work would really begin. Kageyama did get his help in finding the perfect rings to use.

He kept it simple, an otherwise plain silver colored band (Akaashi said it was called palladium and would be extremely durable) with a custom engraving on each. Those would be for the wedding. In the meantime there was a thinner band with a small, square-cut polished bit of a blue stone Akaashi called Alexandrite. He could have gone for the more common pearl, but when he saw an image of the stone changing colors he had numbly nodded to it.

He fingered the box that held the ring he intended to present to Hinata in his pocket. They were on their way home from Hinata's favorite restaurant. Kageyama had lost his nerve to propose there, changing the topic to a coworker who had a litter of puppies for adoption. Hinata latched on that and Kageyama internally sighed in relief.

"Tobio? Are you listening?"

Kageyama started at Hinata's light touch. They were in front of a fountain, lights shining beneath the rippling water.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

It hurt to see the concern in Hinata's eyes, but the sunshine like smile covered it as Hinata tugged at Kageyama's arm, pulling him down the shortened gap between their lips for a long, slow kiss. They had come a long way from fumbling around like they had in high school. No more noses bumping or awkward clashing of teeth that usually resulted in a near shouting match because of an almost split lip or a bitten tongue. 

"Hey, Shouyou?" 

"Hmm? What is it Tobio?"

It was now or never. He sank to one knee, drawing out the box in his jacket pocket and opening it up to show the silver colored band nestled in deep blue velvet.

"Will you marry me?"

Hinata's breath caught as he stared down to Kageyama. He stared at the ring pinched in Kageyama's slim fingers. Kageyama's heart clenched as tears welled up in Hinata's eyes but relaxed as Hinata tugged him upright, crying out a joyful

"Yes!"

And flung himself onto Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply with as much passion as he could convey in a kiss. Kageyama thudded down onto the stone seat surrounding the fountain. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, carding one hand into curly orange locks. Parting for breath, Kageyama gently took Hinata’s left wrist from around his neck, removing the ring from the box and sliding it onto his ring finger.

“Watch.”

In the dimmer light, the stone looked a deep purple color. Kageyama moved Hinata’s hand closer to the fountain lights and watched as his face lit up as the stone changed from the dark to a lighter color.

“Uuwaa...” Kageyama smiled as Hinata clung close and nuzzled his neck, squeezing him as close as he could.

\--

“Ah, Yachi-san? It’s me, Hinata! I know it’s late but I couldn’t wait till tomorrow to tell you, but Tobio proposed to me! We’re engaged now!”

There was the sounds of fluttering paper and a solid sounding ‘thud’ on the other end of the line.

“Owowow… so what did you say?! Tell me everything Hinata-kun!”

\--

Planning a wedding, Kageyama found out, was more chaotic than he thought. It was times like these that Kageyama was glad to have Akaashi to rely on for the majority of the planning. They were having a modern style wedding and reception at a large banquet hall managed by Oikawa, to their surprise. He teased how ‘his cute little Tobio-chan and Shrimpy-chan were finally making it official despite already being old married couple back in high school’

“Tobio! Asahi-san says that he can cater the dinner! Won’t that be exciting? And he says that Noya-san will make the cake, do you think he can make a volleyball?”

Kageyama laughed and Hinata started giggling as well before he stopped, locking his fingers behind his back and giving Kageyama his most serious look.

“I’ll have you know I’m serious.”

“I know you are.”

\--

Kageyama prided himself on keeping the secret of the gown. Only a few people beyond himself knew about it. He felt Akaashi needed to know to plan accordingly, the store assistant Yuu knew, of course. She even went so far as to tediously search for delicate white lace and crystal gauntlets that matched the pattern on the gown.

The hardest person to tell had been his parents. Kageyama Kiyomi, matron of the Kageyama household had given him such a stern look before it melted into a smile as she rose from her seat to give him a hug. His father Naoki had simply shrugged and given him a wry smile. Later on that evening Tobio had been pulled aside to show a small album of his father and mother switching clothing, Naoki getting into the spirit of it despite awkwardly looking in a sweater that just fit his broad shoulders and a shirt that was stretched to its limits, baring skin between its hem and the baggy skirt that Kiyomi held up for him, leaning around his side and caught in the middle of laughing.

\--

The day drew closer, and the excitement grew. They decided to do separate suit shopping to keep it a ‘surprise’, each taking Akaashi on a separate day to make sure they kept with the scheme of the wedding. This worked in Kageyama’s favor to keep his secret a secret.

“Tobio! Ennoshita-san is RSVPing and bringing a plus one, he also vouched for Narita-san and Kinoshita-san and their plus ones.” Hinata called out as he hung up the phone, padding into where Kageyama was opening a spreadsheet on his laptop

“I’ll add them to the list, we have to let Asahi-san know soon so he and his group can know how much to make. Speaking of what are their plates?”

Hinata pulled out a folded piece of paper and read out the marks, Tobio putting them into the computer as he spoke.

“Is that it?”

“For now yeah. Oh that’s right! Yuu-san from that one thrift shop called to say that she wanted to meet up with you tomorrow, something about a request you placed a few months ago?”

Hinata’s tone went from cheery to confused as he looked to Kageyama, head tilted to one side.

“Ah, right, I almost forgot about it. Have you heard from Akaashi-san about the flower arrangements?

“Oh! That reminds me! He emailed a few possible arrangements this morning, it should be in your inbox…”

\--

“Yuu-san.”

“Hmm?”

“Are…are you implying anything by this…gift?”

“Not one bit Kageyama-kun. Consider it my wedding present to you darling young lovebirds.”

_‘Just how old are you, Yuu-san?’_

\--

“Hey hey hey it’s Shou-chan!”

“Yo, Shouyou.”

“Shou-chan!”

“Kenma! Bokuto-san! Izumin! What are you doing here?” Hinata beamed at the trio standing outside their door, head cocked to one side, tugging the headband out of his hair to let his bangs flop back over his forehead.

“We’re here to kidnap you for your party of course! There’s the rehearsal the night after tomorrow and then it’s your wedding bro! Tonight is basically your last night of freedom and you’re…” Bokuto poked his head around and floundered a bit, trying to make sense of what he had interrupted.

Hinata turned and Kageyama waved him off, dropping a paper star into a jar.

“I’ll finish folding these, you go off. Kozume-san, I trust him in your care!”

Kenma nodded, giving Kageyama a small smile.

“We’ll bring him home safe, Kageyama-san.”

Hinata gave a small whoop and bounced back over to give Kageyama a huge kiss that lasted until Bokuto made a whining sound and Izumi politely coughed into his hand. Parting, Hinata tweaked Kageyama’s nose before sliding off his lap, heading to their bedroom to change from the lounge pants and one of Kageyama’s old shirts into something else. Giving Kageyama a last kiss, he vanished out the door with his friends, chattering away.

Kageyama hummed to himself, carefully folding another paper star. Natsu had suggested they make a ‘suggestion’ jar for the guests to offer advice to them. Kageyama and Hinata were starting the jar with a few stars, mostly silly things such as Hinata’s ‘toss to me as long as I ask without complaining’ and Kageyama was sure at least one of his said ‘go an entire week without singing that damn petite princess anime song’.

The doorbell rang and Kageyama looked up, confused. Did Hinata forget something? He unfolded his legs from the couch and padded over to the door.

“Hello? Oikawa-san?! Iwaizumi-san?”

“Ya-ho Tobio-chan! It’s time for your bachelor party!”

\--

For the rehearsal, it went smoothly. Kageyama had been intent on Hinata waiting at the front of the hall for him, citing that that way Hinata wouldn’t get nervous waiting behind the doors for his cue to enter. It had earned him a jab in the ribs, but Hinata went with it.

Yachi and Natsu stood next to Hinata with Aone, Kenma and Izumi. On Kageyama’s side were his cousins Akio, Takashi, Kanna, Keiko and Mami. Takashi’s twins, Touya and Touka both had insisted on carrying the basket of petals so Akaashi had arranged it so each got their own and Mami’s little boy Arata would carry the rings down the aisle before handing one to Yachi and the other to Akio. Kageyama’s other cousin, a musician named Hiroto, had offered up his band to preform the music for both the wedding itself and the reception. Their vows they kept secret, though previous timing had already given them a rough estimate.

A few more runs of how it was going to flow and then everything was set.

As he and Hinata returned hand in hand to their car he heard a loud ‘squack’ and Hinata suddenly wasn’t beside his side anymore. He whirled around, heart beating only to see Kuroo holding Hinata over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, grinning. Kenma was making soothing sounds to Hinata, trying to prevent him from beating Kuroo into a pulp before he smiled apologetically to Kageyama. Focusing his attention to Kuroo, Kageyama mustered up his iciest tone.

“Put him down, now Kuroo-san.”

“But isn’t it tradition for the bride and groom to not see each other the night before the wedding? Kenma had heard it’s bad luck if they spend the night before the wedding together. From the good of my heart I decided to intervene.”

Kageyama was about to tell Kuroo to blow it out his ear when he saw Hinata was quivering. Giving Kuroo a glare, he took a few long steps to Hinata’s side. Cupping Hinata’s face in his hands, he rested their foreheads together. It wasn’t exactly as he had planned, but it would do.

“Tobio, is it true?”

“I don’t know, but I trust Kenma-san.” Glancing to the blonde who nodded, Kageyama gently stroked beneath Hinata’s eyelid.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata’s lips, muttering soft reassurances as he pulled away. Kageyama circled around and gave Kuroo a look that silently promised murder. Kuroo gave him a serious nod and set Hinata down, tugging him in the direction of the car he and Kenma had arrived to the rehearsal in.

Watching them until they left, Kageyama sighed and got into the car, heading back to their apartment alone.

\--

Arriving to the hall early, Kageyama met his mother and Yuu-san who offered him a cheery grin.

“It’s all ready for you, Kageyama-kun. Don’t worry about being seen, Kageyama-san has it covered. I also took the liberty of calling a friend of mine to help with your makeup. Have you eaten? Showered? Clean underclothes?”

He nodded, then nodded again. Nerves had kept his breakfast light, but enough so he wouldn’t be starving.

“Good. Now then, let’s get you going. We’re going to make you shine, Kageyama-kun.”

Overall, it wasn’t too horrible. The Kageyama matron had to leave the room for a few moments she was shaking so badly from laughter after Kageyama had stripped down so they could help lace him into the gown.

“I knew this was all just a horrible joke of yours Yuu-san.”

“Trust me Kageyama-kun, you’ll floor him when he sees you. There is nothing like seeing someone with your legs wrapped up in lace topped stockings.”

“Yuu-san!”

\--

“Yuu-san, I’m here to do the makeup.”

“Ah right on time Shimizu-chan!”

“Ah, Kageyama-kun?”

“Kiyoko-san?”

“Oh, you know each other?”

Kiyomi retreated to the side to try to control her giggling.

\--

Once Kiyoko had worked some sort of magic on his face and had taken the liberty to do his nails as well- a simple clear coat that had the barest bit of shimmer to it- his polite request for some time alone sent them out, tittering about how they had to get ready themselves.

Alone in the room, Kageyama took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and pictured the hall. Daffodils hung in glass jars along the center aisle. White chairs with a gauzy material draped over the backs. A dark blue runner littered with the yellow and white rose petals of Touya and Touko.

The girls would be in matching dresses, strapless and a pale yellow, tied with a blue sash underneath their bust. A thin white shawl created the illusion of wings, gently resting on their shoulders draping down their backs as they carried daffodil and rose bouquets down to stand at their places. Touko of course would have one with a faux-strapless look, a thin material forming straps to which her tiny shawl was pinned. The men of the wedding party had matching suits, dark blue vests beneath black coats and pale yellow ties.

Shouyou would be different though, he could tell. Probably a crisp white tuxedo, fitting to his slim form. He probably would have a yellow vest, standing out from the others. He wondered how Shouyou would react, seeing him coming down the aisle in not a tuxedo of his own, but the gown.

Rotating slowly, keeping his eyes on his reflection as long as he could, Kageyama sighed a little in contentment. The lightness of the skirts as they brushed against his legs, the sparkle of the gems in the light of the room, the way the movement of his turn caught the veil and caused it to rise before settling down again.

Stepping closer, he observed Kiyoko’s handiwork. She had kept it simple, muttering absently how she had her work cut out for her with his natural appearance. His lashes were darkened slightly and his eyes seemed a little brighter, though he couldn’t tell heads from tails about what she did. Kageyama resisted the urge to lick at his lips, they weren’t a bright red, but were a bit darker than they usually were, and he had the lightest bit of color on his cheeks.

A knock on the door and a soft “It’s time Kageyama-kun. Everyone is seated and it is beginning.” Checking his appearance in the mirror once more, he opened the door. Kiyoko and Yuu were waiting for him, smiling proudly.

“You look wonderful, Kageyama-kun.”

“Knock ‘m dead.”

\--

Hinata barely resisted fidgeting from his place next to the Master of Ceremonies- a nice young lady named Okeya Akia who reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t quite place the resemblance. Yachi gently touched his arm, smiling at him encouragingly. He smiled back and focused his attention to the doorway as the music changed, the two ushers standing at the back parting the curtain to reveal Kageyama.

Hinata’s jaw hit the floor.

Kageyama was in a gown, a long white gown that hugged his figure, trailing on the floor behind him. It was a gorgeous combination of gems, lace and fabric. His eyes rose from the hem to the veil set atop Kageyama’s head with a sparkling headband, then back to his face. Kageyama was looking at him, a blush crossing his face as he watched Hinata.

Hinata felt his eyes sting with tears and he sniffed, taking the handkerchief that Yachi passed into his hand and dotting one eye at a time so he wouldn’t have to take his eyes from Kageyama.

“Oh my god you look amazing” He breathed out as Kageyama stepped up next to him, turning to face him at the front of the venue.

Kageyama blushed slightly as he took Hinata’s hands in his own, squeezing them lightly. Hinata wanted to kiss Kageyama then and there, but he squeezed back reassuringly.

“We have been gathered here today, standing on this court of the future, to celebrate the union of Tobio Kageyama, and Shouyou Hinata.

\--

Akio handed the ring he held he held to Tobio as Yachi did the same to Hinata. Hinata held up the ring, reading off the inscription on the outside

“So long as I am here, you’ll be the strongest.”

Hinata’s breath caught as Kageyama read off his as well, smiling down as he spoke

“As long as I am at your side, you are invincible.”

As one, they slid the rings onto the ring finger of the others hand, nesting them against the engagement band.

“You may now kiss the groom.”

The words had barely left Okeya-san’s mouth before Kageyama was cupping Hinata’s chin, bending down slightly as they kissed like never before it seemed. It was full of passion as their mouths moved against each other while cheers rang out from the crowd as Okeya called out above the roar of the crowd.

“I now pronounce you, Tobio and Shouyou Kageyama!”

Parting, they turned to face the crowd, breathing deeply, and eyes glancing to the other before turning out to the crowd. Hand in hand, Kageyama took one step forward, squeezing their linked hands as they made their way back down the aisle. Hiroto’s band played a joyous tune as they strode down the aisle. Bubbles cascaded out from the offered wands, swirling around them as they led the way down the aisle and out to the grand entry hall, both with smiles bright as the sun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--fin  
> Spoilers, I don’t know how weddings work other than what I googled.
> 
> Fun fact: Daffodils have a meaning of " The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You" and I thought that was so cute
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Kageyama’s family members referenced and adapted from [these](http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/post/109479105129/anywayimnikki-second-series-of-kageyama-family) [posts](http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/tagged/kageyama+family) by tumblr users anywayimnikki, zodiacleopard reynarwrites and xankyouart


End file.
